Can I Forgive You?
by LadyWitchita
Summary: Soul and Maka have a big fight, but this time Soul physically hurts Maka. Can she actually forgive him? What has gotten into Soul anyway? He hurts Maka. And no one, especially the guys, they don't think that's cool. I'm back guys! Pssst, rated M for later "activites"... ;
1. The Big Fight

**OMG, I'M BACK GUYS. HERE. WE. GO.**

* * *

Soul and Maka were great friends, wonderful friends, weapon and meister together. Of course, that doesn't mean they didn't fight-

"SOUL SHUT UP!" Maka screamed as she threw a book at Soul's white hair.

"Maka what the hell? Calm the fuck down woman!"

"I am so TIRED of you calling me a tiny tit, fat ankles chick that you "just know"!" She stopped yelling. "I am your meister… Not just _some_ chick. I'm important to you, well I'm SUPPOSED to be… And you're important to me…" She rubbed her eyes. "I'm going to bed Soul. Goodnight." She waved goodbye as she turned on her heel and headed into her room.

"Maka wait…" Soul stared. He didn't even get to say sorry. He just mumbled 'fuck it' and went to bed.

* * *

It was a couple of days later, when the ruckus would only start up again. It was summer, so, less kishin eggs were being required for catching. Meisters and weapons need a break too. Soul got up late, as Maka was already up. And their scuffle from last week had already ended. Instead Soul and Maka actually PLANNED to play a game of one to one soccer in the park today. Maka was ready. She was just waiting for Soul… again.

Soul was finally dressed as he held the soccer ball in his hands. "Ready Maka?"

She smiled. "Mhm, let's go."

They hopped on Soul's motorcycle and drove to the park. It only took a matter of five minutes. Soon they were already playing the game, of course something had to go wrong.

"Ow you frick!" Soul fell on the ground as he grabbed his ankle. Basketball was NOT Maka's sport, but soccer was. She's always played rough when it came to soccer, and she accidentally kicked Soul in his ankle attempting to get the ball away.

"Oh Soul! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I didn't mean to!" Maka pleaded.

"Ow, you fuckin' bitch." Soul cursed. Maka looked wide-eyed. Soul had never called her a bitch before… Soul stood up and tried to kick Maka really hard. He missed. He looked her straight in the eyes with fury and anger. "You're lucky I fuckin' missed."He pushed Maka hard. So hard she fell to the ground. Soul gave his two cents and flipped herthe bird and 'fuck you bitch'. Then Soul went to go dribble the ball some more.

Maka's eyes filled with tears. Why was Soul so mean to her? She didn't even feel like asking. She just walked home. She called Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki.

"_Hello?" _Liz picked up.

Maka sniffled. "Can you please bring Patty and Tsubaki over? I'm… I'm really upset."

Liz complied. _"Well sure Maka… What happened? Are you okay?"_

"Actually… No Liz…" Maka began to cry. "Soul was s-so mean t-to me!"

"_That bastard. We'll be right over Maka."_ Liz hung up.

Maka was sitting on the couch. Crying. Thinking. _Why was Soul so mean? I didn't mean to hurt him… He really scared me. Why the fuck did he curse at me?_ "I didn't MEAN to hurt him! I mean, I'm sorry… I-I..." Maka grasped her head in her hands. She was just shocked. I mean… Soul had NEVER been THAT rude to her. Of course, she just thought tiny-tits and fat ankles was stupid, because she could obviously win in a comeback fight with him, she was more book smart, and using big words that Soul didn't know would make her win in minutes. There was a loud knock at the door, and Maka jumped. She walked to the door.

"Hey Maka…" Tsubaki immediately stepped in and hugged Maka. Liz rushed in with Patty in weapon form.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?" She was looking around in anger.

"Yeah! You get him big sis!" Patty called out.

"Maka! Are you okay? Is he home? I will shove this gun so far up his ass that he will have to open his mouth so I can shoot it!"

"Ew! Big sis don't do that!" Patty yelled.

"Oh sorry… I'll use a different gun… Patty! I would never do that to you!" As Liz continued, Patty transformed into a human form. Patty squeezed Maka rather too tight, crushing her insides as Maka gasped for air with everyone hugging her.

"We're so sorry Maka…" Tsubaki said.

"Yeah… what even happened?" Liz asked being concerned.

"Well, first, I-I can't br-reathe…" Maka suffered.

Everyone let go.

Maka took a huge breath. "Okay… thanks…" Maka scratched her head in embarrassment. She didn't want anyone to know what happened, but these were her best friends. "Well… Soul and I were playing soccer, and he had the ball between his legs, and I was trying to get it away from him, and I kicked him in the sensitive part right here in the ankle." Maka held up her ankle as a demonstration. "And he fell to the ground… a-and he said 'ow you frick' and then he got up… and he tried to kick me… REALLY hard… and then he said 'you're lucky I fuckin' missed' and then…" Maka began to cry. "He called me a f-fuckin' bitch, and pushed me to the ground, flipping me the bird and saying 'fuck you' and-and then he just went to kick the ball some more! Like he didn't even care!" Maka starting crying more now. Everyone hugged her again. The four girls were awfully confused. This wasn't like Soul…

"We're so sorry…" Liz hugged tighter. "You know what? Everyone is coming to my house tonight. I'm telling Black*Star what happened, and Kid too. Soul is not going to get away with this shit. I'm telling you this right now Maka. Let's go. Pack your bags. This bastard is going to get it."

Everyone let go. And Maka blew her nose.

"T-thanks you guys. You guys are the best." Maka did her best to crack a happy smile. It was weak, and everyone knew it was fake. Soul had hurt Maka, and he wasn't going to get away with it.

* * *

**OMGOMGOMGOMG HI GUUUUUYS. I'VE MISSED YOOOOU! Sorry I've been dead forever. I've… just been playing some xbox, reading A LOT more, and now that my parents own a Dance and Theatre Arts school, we start tomorrow. SO I SAID, I CAN'T SLEEP, LET'S START A NEW STORY!**

**I'm done with school, so… I THINK THIS STORY MIGHT GO SOMEWHERE!**

**SOUL YOU BASTARD. **

**Maka was so sad she didn't even Maka Chop him… **

**Must be serious…**

**Can I fix this?**

**Plz R&R**

**I lurv you guys :)**


	2. Welcome Kid and BlackStar!

**OLLO FELLOW READERS, HERE'S DA NEXT CHAPTAAAA~**

Liz literally dragged Maka to Kid's mansion. Liz wouldn't take ANY other answer than yes for an answer. Liz was acting strange on this situation… Of course she used to defend herself and her sister on the streets. They're those kinds of people who stick together and whoever got hurt, the abuser got hurt back. Twice as bad though. Soul was in deep shit when Liz was going to be able to get her hands on him.

"Liz… please, I need to go home. Soul needs me to cook dinner-

"What the fuck Maka! NO! He… he hit you! No! I'm- Just no… you're not going back there. He can cook his own fuckin' meals for himself. If he's such a big boy who likes to hit women, he can cook his own shit." Liz continued in her banter of how much Soul was a "dick" and an "anal toaster".

"You're right Liz! He is an anal toaster! Wait… what is an 'anal toaster'…?" Maka asked.

Liz looked confused. "Uhm… I have NO idea! But Soul is an ass…" Liz pointed out. "He's also a dick-wad-mother-fuckin'-cock-sucking-bitch-tits. Fuckin' bastard… Hurting my friend…" Liz once again hugged Maka tightly, as again, Maka couldn't breathe.

"Liz, can't breathe…" Maka panted as Liz let go.

"Sorry… I guess I have a problem! I just feel bad…" Liz said. She scratched her head.

"C'mon! Let's go now big sis!" Patty said, dragging Maka and Liz out the door. Tsubaki closely followed behind.

They all walked back to Kid's house.

* * *

"Knock, knock Kid! We're home!" Liz yelled.

Kid walked in the middle floor. Wouldn't want to have another seizure from not being symmetrical… "Ah! Yes, hello Liz! Welcom- Wait… Maka? Tsubaki? Hello… What a nice surprise!" Kid smiled.

"Um, Kid, I gotta talk to you…" Liz gestured her hand as she whispered what happened to Maka to the side of the group.

Kid gasped. "He did what?" Kid leaned in closer to understand. When Liz was finished, Kid's eyes were completely wide. But symmetrical… Then his eyes got smaller, as he looked like he was… mad? "What the fuck?" Kid just asked. He walked over to Maka, and hugged her. "Maka… I'm so sorry. I'm going to kick Soul's fucking ass." Kid finally let go after an eight second hug. Had to be symmetrical. Or maybe it was 10 seconds. Right now Kid's OCD wasn't a huge problem. Kid was pissed. And there was only one way to tell how pissed he was.

"Hey Kid!" Patty giggled.

"What… Patty…" Kid gritted his teeth.

As soon as he answered, Patty knocked a vase over… and the room was now unsymmetrical. Now normally… Kid would freak, but not this time.

"What? What the fuck was that for? Just clean it up… I didn't really like that vase anyway…" Kid tuned out. Everyone looked wide-eyed. Wow… even Kid is so pissed his OCD is gone. This… this… must be bad.

"I'm just… going to go call Black*Star. I'll be back." Tsubaki said. Of course, she was so polite as to ask Liz to use the phone. Oh Tsubaki, now's not the time for manners dear. Tsubaki had a quick conversation before everyone heard Black*Star yelling over the phone. Finally, she hung up. She was quiet. "Uhm… he says he'll be over in 30 seconds."

Liz laughed. "Yeah right Tsubaki… Black*Star won't be here in 30 sec-" And with that, Black*Star swung the front door open and made a B-line straight for Maka. A hug was given. Which… was unusual for the assassin. Everyone gasped. Maka's breath hitched when Black*Star made contact with her.

"Maka… I'm so fuckin sorry. Soul… is… so gonna get his fuckin' ass whooping." Maka, who was still crying… sniffled, and muffled a slight whimper answer consisting of the word 'thanks'. Maka usually would've protested… but, not today. Why was Soul being a cock-mongrel? Why did he have to physically hurt Maka? "Maka…" Black*Star grabbed her by the shoulders. "Look at me." Maka slowly looked up. "Your God will make you feel better. Come with me." Black*Star asked if him and Maka could use one of the hundreds of rooms that Kid had in his house… or mansion. Whatever. Kid nodded, and Black*Star led Maka upstairs.

Finally, after looking for a good room… which wasn't hard. But, hey, Black*Star wanted to browse a little. He led Maka into a room. "Um… what are we doing up here Black*Star?" Maka asked. Sitting on the bed.

Black*Star looked devilishly. "I'm going to make you feel better Maka… come here…" Black*Star walked closely to Maka, and…

**OH YEAH. I'M EVIL. OH YEAH. I'M EVIL. **

**Sorry… I'm leaving it at a climax scene to keep you guys wondering. Keep dem brains flowin'. **

**Sorry this took a billion years to write. My birthday is in two weeks, and I'm going somewhere where I have to pack. And! I have lots of dancing.**

**Guys… my legs hurt bad!**

**MOVING ON-**

**Kid didn't… didn't even freak out and have a seizure when Patty knocked the painting over…**

**CAN. I. FIX. THIS?**

**Oooooh~ So… what did Mr. Black*Star do?**

**You'll have to wait and find ooooout! **

**Oi, and ****THANK YOU**** to EVERYONE who reviewed and favorite this story… it's so helpful, and it makes me feel so good… and it makes me smile when I see all sorts of cool things happen! Whether you favorite it, or leave me a review saying if it's a piece of shit (which no one has said by the way, so that's another thing…), or saying it's awesome, which all of you have said.**

**SO THANKS GUYS.**

**I'LL SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER.**

* * *

**Okay... So my OTHER author's note got taken down because it wasn't considered as a chappie... so, I'll just add it here...**

**HULLO FELLOW READERS! I just want to clear up some things…**

**I know the characters are OOC… it always happens when I write fanfics. It always ends up like dat. So, sorry for dat… **

**And… I got a review saying I should change the rating, because of the language. And I thought about it… and I'm like. Eh, sure. I mean, there is going to be something "special" later on in the story, so I'll change da rating now! Oh, and person, thanks for the review! **

**Yes, Soul will get kicked in his "sensitive part", but we're just not there in the story**

**Maka is going to feel better soon. I promise!**

**Um… what else… I don't feel like checking… OHYES. THANK YOU! From the bottom of my heart, for all of these amazing reviews and favorites! Favorite authors and story alerts! It really motivates me to write more…**

**And…**

**ONE MORE TANG:**

**This is a SoulxMaka fic. But… there will be some things happening that will seem like the pairing will "change". But I SWEAR, it's a SoMa fic! **

**I know things are a little rocky. But I will TRY to put up a chapter a few days each… If it's something REALLY special, then I might do two in one day. I HATE cliffhangers, but it's to keep you peeps interested. And, I'm… so appreciative of you guys for being so nice. **

**Um… I think that's it. I'm gonna go read. INSTEAD OF WRITING HA. No I'm kidding, I'm working on the third chapter now. I just thought I needed to clear any other things up. If you gots questions, you can PM me. Thank you fellow readers, you know I lurv y'all :)**

* * *

**So, I wanted to clarify... this is probably confusing... but up above was an author's note I posted clearing things up. I recieved an email from the admin, saying it was taken down because it "violated the guidelines", which I checked, and I did... Oooooops... Sowwy... But, so, I just added it on to here. So der. Latuuur guys :)**


	3. BlackStar? What on earth are you DOING?

**SO, HI. WELCOME BACK TO THIS THING… JUST UH, READ DIS. Have fun worms.**

Maka backed away quickly. Although she'd been friends with Black*Star for years, he's still a hormonal teenager. Yet, she couldn't think he'd like her. He has Tsubaki, a beautiful girl, who actually had breasts… Maka had breasts, she just didn't agree when she looked in the mirror. "Black*Star, what are you doing?"

Black*Star grabbed Maka's shoulders. "Something… Stay still."

"Wha-?" Maka looked confused.

Black*Star threw her onto the bed they were next to, and startled her. He straddled her. He began to take off her jacket. Maka tried to yell, but Black*Star covered her mouth. "Shh Maka, this'll make you feel better…"

"Black*Star! Please! We've been friends for years! What are you doing? Get off of me!" Maka began to cry.

She kneed Black*Star in his "special spot" and Black*Star winced. Sweat dropped, he gripped his crotch area firmly and cried. "What the fuck Maka?"

"I told you to get off of me! I will NOT be sexually assaulted!" Maka demanded.

Black*Star slapped his hand in the middle of his forehead, and let it slide down the middle of his face. "Goddamnit… It's massage therapy. I learned it from Tsubaki. Whenever we were stressed from battle, she'd straddle me and massage my temples, and my neck! I would never sexually do anything to you! You KNOW I'm into Tsubaki!"

Maka looked down. "Oh… Oh Black*Star! I'm so sorry! I'll help you!" Maka reached for Black*Star's hand, she lifted him to his feet.

"Yeah… thanks… Kickin' me in my nuts…" Black*Star mumbled. "So, can I do this or not?"

Maka thought about it. It DID sound nice to receive a massage… "Of course… So, I lay down?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." Maka laid down on the king size bed, soft and comfy. _Satin sheets, of course…_ Maka thought. She liked satin, but it made her feel weird. Almost seductive, but that's just her.

Black*Star straddled her again, and started rubbing her temples gently, pushing just a bit making her wince. "Just relax." Black*Star grinned.

Maka moaned in pleasure. It felt… so nice. She had never felt this relaxed. She continued to moan. "Black*Star, this feels amazing! Oh my god, I got to do this more with you!"

* * *

By then Kid and the others went to find Black*Star and Maka.

"I wonder where they could possibly be…" Kid pondered.

"Maybe they went to the park!" Patty happily giggled.

"I doubt that Patty… they said they went to a bedroom…" Liz answered. Patty looked glum for a few seconds. She wanted to go to the park.

After a minute of looking, they heard noises from one of the bedrooms. They walked up to the door, and Kid was about to open it. When-

"_Oh Black*Star! Please, more. This feels so amazing!" _

"_You like it huh? I figured you would. You needed this Maka…" Black*Star purred._

After they hear that, all of them wide-eyed. Kid, Patty and Liz, and even Tsubaki. Except, she was different, her eyes filled with… tears? She ran. Tsubaki ran downstairs, tears flying behind her. It wasn't her business what her partner did with women, they weren't dating. But Tsubaki soon grew on Black*Star. She began to like him, no, she _loved_ him. "I guess that would've never happened anyway." Tsubaki quietly spoke to herself.

Everyone left, the door behind. What was even wrong with Tsubaki? All of them were going to find out.

* * *

"Hey Tsubaki…" Kid waved.

Tsubaki smiled and waved back. "Yes?"

"Well, I just wanted to know what happened back there. You seemed upset? Anything you wanna tell us?" Patty and Liz right behind Kid nodded in agreement.

Tsubaki swallowed hard. "I can't. You'd just laugh…"

"No. We won't. I promise." Kid put his hand on his heart.

"You won't tell anyone?" Tsubaki looked up.

"I won't tell a soul." Kid smiled.

"Okay…" Tsubaki took a breath. "I just, I just like Black*Star, and… and what I heard… I just, oh never mind. He wouldn't like a quiet thing like me. I'm just a silent flower. No scent." Tsubaki began to tear up.

"Oh it's okay! You're so pretty! Why wouldn't ANY guy like you? You're very funny and awesome! I'm sure he's LOVES you Tsubaki! What you heard could've been anything! Don't be down! I promise Tsubaki, cross my heart. He TOTALLY likes you!" Patty cheered.

"I mean yeah, don't be down. You're way awesome Tsubaki!" Liz grinned big. Kid just nodded in agreement.

"Very good. Very good girls. Now… all we have to do is just deal with this 'Soul and Maka fighting' situation."

"They fight all the time. But not as big as this." Liz said.

"Yeah, but Soul's never been this mean to her." Patty looked down. Liz put a hand on her shoulder.

"Can I ask another thing?" Kid wondered.

"Um, sure… what?" Liz answered.

"WHY AREN'T YOUR BOOBS THE SAME SIZE? YOU'RE OLDER! SHOULDN'T YOU HAVE THE BIGGER SIZE?" Kid yelled while flailing his arms all around.

"STOP THAT KID! OH GOD I HATE WHEN YOU DO THIS. I DON'T KNOW WHY!" Liz screamed.

"Hey! Who wants ice cream?" Patty smiled.

"NOT NOW PATTY!" Liz yelled.

"Hey! Don't yell at her, I just want to know why you two aren't identical! You're twins!"

"Well geez! I'm so sorry…" And the fighting just continued with their little banter. Kid just couldn't let the boob thing go.

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH A PERVERT AND LOOKING THEN KID?" Liz yelled.

Kid's face became beet red.

"Well goodness me, I-I-I NEVER! I'VE NEVER, I JUST NOTICED-" Kid was replying.

Their argument continued until Tsubaki was laughing almost uncontrollably. These fights, more like petty fights, could last for almost thirty minutes. Well, at least Tsubaki was entertained. Kid and his OCD. Oh good lord…

* * *

"Oh Black*Star, thank you for that. You're a great friend." Maka hugged him softly.

"You're welcome. Totally needed you to be unstressed, just so when you confront that dickie bitch, you won't stutter." Black*Star patted her back. Maka looked down. She honestly wanted to forget about Soul, but that was a lost cause.

"Mhm…" Maka was growing teary-eyed again. Black*Star noticed.

"Oh, uh, Maka, I mean- I'm sorry… It'll get better." Black*Star hugged her back, tightly. "C'mon. Let's go get some food. I'm STARVING!" Black*Star gestured her with the door.

Maka laughed softly. "Ha, Black*Star, you're always hungry…"

**HI. I'M NOT DEAD, I JUST BECAME LAZY!**

**Yeah… about this chapter… Idunno. I just… didn't have the inspiration. But now I'm good. I lied about the once a week thingy… Idunno when I'ma upload the next chappies. I guess whenever I get off my lazy ass and write xD**

**SO HOW ARE YOU GUYS?**

**GOOD?**

**I'M PRETTY GOOD TOO.**

**You thought Black*Star would do somethin' naughty? You perverts! xD**

**Gotcha~**

**So, I'll catch you later on the next chappie. LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS BROSKI'S AND CHICKIES. Have fun reading.**

**R&R plz! (p.s., thanks for the reviews and favorites. That's honestly what makes me write dis shit. Have fun homies~)**

**LATUR.**

**Yours truly,**

**~LadyWitchita**


End file.
